dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
Kei/Formerly known as Keiichi
Kei, once known as Keiichi for his love of higurashi, has started over. Once known as the Pedo King and ruler of the Pedo Kingdom decided it was time to turn over a new leaf. After his lost of Ichigo also decided to drop the "ichi" part of his name. This new Kei is often quiet and will sometimes yawn when bored. He also goes by the name of Hosaka in chat. Tale of the Watermelon and Strawberry There once was a lonely Watermelon growing in a garden amongst other fruit. He did not fit in with the other fruit in the garden. The Watermelon was lonely. Until One day the Watermelon meet a Grape and they become friends. The Grape was popular and she introduced the Watermelon to many fruit.One day the Watermelon stumpled upon a beautiful red fruit. He had never seen this fruit in the garden before and he spoke to her. "Hello" said the Watermelon. "Hello" replied the mysterious red fruit. "Who might you be?" asked the Watermelon. "Strawberry here" answered the red fruit. The Watermelon interested in the new fruit begin to talk to her. The two quickly became friends and got along well. It didn't much longer for the two to realize they where in love. However, a Watermelon and a Stawberry is such a strange couple and would never truly work out. This did not stop the two because nothing else in the world mattered to them. Until one day someone came along and picked the Strawberry from the garden. The Watermelon would never see her again. As a result the Watermelon went through changes and lost himself. He eventually found himself sliced in pieces and devoured, heart and soul. The End The King, The Pedo and Keiichi There once was a man named Keiichi, he didnt not have any friends. One day he met a Dot and this Dot made him her pedobear. Keiichi become a Pedo. The Pedo would lick everyone and attack them without the slightest warning. One day the Pedo decided he will make a family and make myself himself King. Pedo became King and started his kingdom. King was happy and loved his family and kingdom. However one by one his family started to vanish and so did his people. King said to himself "As long as I have my Queen, I am happy and can go on". However it would not be long until even his Queen was gone. "I have nothing else left" said King. Since he had no people he was no longer a King. He became Pedo once more, but without Dot, he was no Pedo. Pedo became Keiichi once more. Keiichi was a lone once more, so he thought "I will start over new". Thus Keiichi became Kei. Final Tale Once upon a time there was a man named Keiichi. Keiichi was a great man. He was smart. He was Charming. He had was adored by many. However Keiichi was not happy. "I have lost something and without it nothing will every be the same" Keiichi said to himself. Keiichi searched all over but couldnt find it. He realized he would never see what he had lost again. "What will i do about my happiness, will i ever have it again?" he thought to himself. Keiichi decided he must try to replace what he lost but he would find out nothing could ever replace what he has lost. Keiichi realized nothing really matters anymore and vanished from existence. Kei likes and dislikes Likes *nothing Dislikes *everything Category:Users